De la façon de présenter des personnes avec les bons détails
by chupeechan
Summary: Trad de la fic de Captainraychill: Introduce People with Thoughtful Details. En cadeau à Draymi0ne-f0r-ever pour sa 300e review pour Verum Tempore. Voici un Dramione sauce Bridget Jones


**Ma première traduction ^^ Et ma première fic de rating T ! Mais elle est tellement excellente qu'il fallait que je vous en fasse profiter ! Cette pépite, de son vrai nom : ****Introduce People with Thoughtful Details****, est l'œuvre de **Captainraychill** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Vous pouvez la trouver sur le compte de l'auteur ou sous le numéro : **8035176**. Voici donc un superbe Dramione sauce Bridget Jones !**

**Ce OS est un cadeau draymi0ne-f0r-ever pour sa 300e review dans une de mes fics: Verum Tempore. Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les persos sont à JKR et le plot est à **Captainraychill**. Je ne fais que traduire (de mon mieux) ^^**

**Un énorme et gigantissime (m'en fout ça existe dans mon vocabulaire) merci à VivinChlotte, qui a fait un fantastique travail de beta. Si, si ! Quand vous verrez le coup des chiots, c'est son œuvre ^^**

* * *

**Ministère de la Magie, Bal de Charité du Printemps**

**Au bénéfice de la Fondation Nationale des Veuves de Guerre et de ses Orphelins**

**19 Avril 2008**

- Granger.

- Malfoy, dit Hermione laconiquement.

Elle balaya du regard son habituelle perfection, sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et considéra un moment le fait de lui demander de bouger de là. Il bloquait sa lumière.

- Ne vas-tu pas me présenter à ton amie ? Demanda-t-il cordialement.

- Il regarda la sublime blonde à côté d'elle et sourit.

- Certainement. Liana LaRue, voici Draco Malfoy. Liana est médicomage à Ste Mangouste et était première de sa promotion à Beauxbâtons. Draco possède une société extrêmement lucrative qui produit des potions et il apprécie le Quidditch.

Voilà. La petite manie qu'avait Parvati pour présenter les gens en glissant quelques détails croustillants était tout bonnement géniale. Hermione était suffisamment intelligente pour penser à deux faits intéressants à propos de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle de bal – y compris Glemynestra Fane – et grâce à ces faits, elle était armée contre la nervosité qu'elle ressentait toujours dans ce type de situation.

Braquer Gringotts, se balader à dos de dragon : Sans soucis ! Aider Harry Potter à battre le mage noir le plus diabolique de tous les temps : aussi simple que de manger un fondant au chocolat ! Gérer son département avec un parfait équilibre situé entre force, efficacité et humanité envers ses employés… Une boule de glace au chocolat pour sublimer le fondant ?

Mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione était obligée de donner dans les banalités à une réception, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la même petite fille peu sûre d'elle qu'elle avait été il y a bien longtemps. Celle avec les cheveux fous et les dents proéminentes qui avait la tête pleine de faits obscurs et qui amenait les gens à la regarder bouche bée comme si elle était atteinte d'une forme bénigne de la lèpre. Non, c'était beaucoup plus facile de manipuler les gens de façon à ce qu'ils fassent toute la parlotte à sa place, grâce à ses si ingénieuses présentations. Même si ses efforts avaient tiré un sourire en coin de la part de Malfoy.

Elle passa les cinq minutes suivantes à le regarder flirter avec Liana. Exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Le plan « Hermione-ne-parle-pas », bien évidemment. Pas l'autre plan, qui réussissait toujours et que Malfoy conduisait depuis des années : flirter avec tout ce qui possède un vagin. Hermione tapa un doigt contre le délicat rebord de son verre.

Totalement handicapé du sentiment.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un si grand, beau, intelligent, charmant et handicapé sentimental ?

Par-dessus son verre de Merlot, Hermione étudia le reflet de Draco dans l'un des miroirs dorés tapissant la salle de bal. A Poudlard, il était trop maigre pour sa grande taille. Mais maintenant… Elle laissa ses yeux suivre la coupe impeccable de ses fines robes de soirée, dessiner le contour d'une de ses massives épaules avant de descendre le long de son bras fort bien développé jusqu'à une large main.

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des grandes mains._ La première fois que Lavande avait chuchoté ça dans le dortoir, toutes les filles avaient gloussé, y compris Hermione. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée, à l'époque, de ce que renfermait le mystère des larges mains. Mais, elle savait maintenant. Son regard vacilla plus bas.

Non. Ne PAS regarder l'entre-jambe du reflet de Draco !

Elle releva ses yeux jusqu'à un somptueux arrangement floral et se força à se concentrer sur la conversation de Draco et Liana. Ils étaient en train de parler de « culottes vraiment minuscules ». Evidemment. Hermione n'avait absolument rien à dire sur le sujet, puisqu'elle portait présentement le genre de culotte haute et gainante jusqu'à l'estomac, celle que toutes les grands-mères du monde mettaient elles-mêmes. Trop de chocolat, pas assez d'abdos. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil de côté au profil de Draco dans le miroir.

Comme pour son corps, son visage avait évolué. Tous ses durs angles aristocratiques – la coupe de ses pommettes, de son menton – étaient en quelque sorte beaux au lieu de pointus. Son sourire suffisant lorsqu'il était à Poudlard était davantage devenu un véritable sourire. Il taquinait au lieu de railler. Sa famille avait donné des millions de Galions à la Fondation Nationale des Veuves de Guerre et de ses Orphelins et autres organismes d'œuvres de bienfaisance méritants. Lucius Malfoy avait purgé sa peine à Azkaban. En dix ans, les Malfoy avaient réalisé ce qu'Hermione pensait impossible : la respectabilité. Draco était plus connu pour sa chic mèche blonde platine tombant devant ses yeux que pour la marque qui ornait son bras.

Cinq ans plus tôt, Harry lui avait dit d'une voix déroutée que Malfoy avait appelé le Terrier le jour de Noël et avait présenté ses excuses à chaque personne présente, qu'il s'agisse de son rôle dans la guerre ou de son comportement à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas présente mais elle savait – même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit – que Draco l'avait incluse dans ses excuses. Au moment où elle avait réalisé ça, elle lui avait pardonné tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Elle avait commencé à penser de plus en plus à lui. Et parfois, elle rêvait de lui aussi.

Le rire éclatant de Liana la tira de ses pensées. Si Draco rêvait de qui que ce soit, ce serait de quelqu'un comme Liana, qui était grande et belle avec des cheveux blond miel et portait une robe rouge moulante. Hermione s'étudia dans le miroir. Elle était petite et passablement jolie après des heures passées dans un salon de beauté. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que des noix de pécans non salées. Il n'y avait rien de romantique ou d'inspirant en ce qui concernait les noix. Même pas les noix de pécan. Son regard glissa sur sa longue robe noire et son col brodé blanc. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de nonne chic.

- Pas sûre de toi Granger ? Chuchota Malfoy si près de son oreille qu'elle en sursauta.

Elle regarda plus haut dans le miroir et le vit penché au-dessus de son épaule, souriant. Un chaud frisson courru le long de ses bras.

- Pas sûre de quoi ?

- Ton accoutrement.

- Non, pas du tout. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas des phasmes français. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, elle ne voulait pas heurter Liana.

- Quand bien même, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'habiller comme une nonne. Avec des talons de quatre centimètres, rajouta Draco en regardant ses pieds.

Elle se tint très droite, refusant de se dandiner ou de tenter de cacher ses chaussures parfaitement pratiques.

- Tu es tellement menue, murmura-t-il, tu devrais vraiment investir dans des talons hauts.

Il traça la courbe sculptée de son bracelet en argent d'un doigt et le pouls d'Hermione s'affola sous le métal. Elle espéra qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Quand son souffle toucha son oreille, elle toussa pour cacher son sursaut.

Une seconde plus tard, Draco fit un pas en arrière, élargissant leur cercle pour faire de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre, un élégante femme avec des cheveux courts poivre et sel et une broche avec une émeraude étincelante à sa gorge. Une étrangère, ce qui voudrait dire qu'Hermione aurait à lui parler alors qu'elle était encore troublée par le batifolage de Malfoy et son évident Plan concernant les Vagins.

- Draco Malfoy ! S'exclama la femme, levant la main pour qu'il la baise, ce qu'il fit galamment.

- Mme Greengrass, vous êtes comme toujours plus que désirable.

- Chenapan ! Ne vas-tu pas me présenter à tes superbes compagnes ?

- Bien sûr. Mme Leda Greengrass voici Liana Larue et Hermione Granger. Mme Greengrass était mon premier amour quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle possède une étagère désillusionnée dans sa bibliothèque dédiée à la littérature Italienne pornographique. Liana a indiqué qu'elle était plus qu'ouverte à ce que je la séduise ce soir et qu'elle aime aller à la plage une fois par an. Le métier d'Hermione consiste à étudier des grille-pains et elle sort avec une belette rousse pathétique.

Malgré le fait qu'il y avait maintenant au moins six sujets à portée de main afin d'engager une conversation, un silence tendu régna. Hermione lança un regard noir à Malfoy. Il lui sourit innocemment. Seul le plus fin des observateur aurait pu apercevoir l'éclat diabolique qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et changea naturellement sa pose dans une plus indolente, tel un mannequin beau comme un dieu vendant des pulls en cachemire.

- Je… Commença Liana. Je… J'aime beaucoup les plages. Je collectionne les coquillages… Principalement les bivalves*.

- C'est… Entama Mme Greengrass. C'est charmant, ma chère. Hermione, qu'est qu'un grille-pain ?

- Draco voulait dire que je travaille pour le Ministère, plus précisément dans le Département des Relations Moldues, expliqua Hermione dont la voix devint plus dure quand elle continua. Et je ne sors pas avec une belette rousse pathétique.

- Oh, voyons Granger, dit Malfoy, la Belette est génétiquement rousse et indubitablement pathétique.

- Clarification : Nous ne sortons plus ensemble.

- Depuis quand ? Questionna Draco, se tenant droit tout d'un coup.

- Depuis trois mois.

- Trois mois ? Tu es célibataire ?

Sa voix paraissait presque urgente et Hermione regarda dans ses yeux gris, choquée par l'intensité de son regard. Sa question sortit totalement de sa tête. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Quelque chose à propos de littérature Italienne érotique ? Non, non. Il lui avait demandé si elle était célibataire.

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Bien sûr que non. Répliqua Draco, son expression indéchiffrable pendant un instant, puis il sourit. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il s'appelle John Cleaver.

- Et il est là ce soir ?

- Non, il est à New York pour son travail. Il est dans l'édition et sa maison est en train de négocier un contrat avec leurs partenaires Américains.

- Quel dommage ! Dit Draco. Que l'on ne puisse pas se rencontrer. Dis-moi Granger, si John Cleaver était ici maintenant, comment nous présenterais-tu ?

Il la provoquait. Elle avait vu cet air suffisant bien trop souvent pendant leurs années à Poudlard. S'efforcer de toujours garder une longueur d'avance sur lui l'avait bien mieux préparée qu'elle ne l'aurait pu être sans l'avoir côtoyé. Hermione sentit un crépitement d'adrénaline familier étinceler dans le bout ses doigts.

- John Cleaver, voici Draco Malfoy, dit-elle. John est un éditeur couronné de succès et il a de grandes mains, et tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Il est fantastique au lit, fait d'excellents massages et se charge toujours de la vaisselle.

- Ma chère, c'est ce pourquoi sont faits les elfes de maison, fit Mme Greengrass de manière ambigüe.

Hermione continua, loin d'être découragée.

- Draco Malfoy est un Mangemort repenti et un fils à maman. Il aime les vêtements, les miroirs et les coups d'un soir. Il passe huit heures par jour à se coiffer et gaver des serpents avec des chiots est son passe-temps favori…

A la fin de sa tirade, Hermione avala le reste de son vin, tourna sur ses talons de quatre centimètres et s'en alla. Elle entendit le rire riche de Draco la suivre et maudit l'effet que provoquait le son en elle. Elle était destinée à toujours être nerveuse lors de ces soirées.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Fête Annuelle Putes et Pasteurs des Granger**

**12 Juillet 2008**

- Hermione, tu es une catin !

- Je sais maman, je sais.

- Mais tu ne viens jamais déguisée comme telle. Dit Mme Granger alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'enfant d'Hermione, dont les murs bleus étaient à peine visibles sous les rubans et les trophées. Tu viens toujours en nonne ou quelque chose d'approprié du genre. Oh ! Ton adorable petite queue est de travers. Laissa-moi t'aider.

- C'est tout à fait inapproprié, murmura Hermione en se tournant et présentant ses fesses à sa mère.

Sa mère, qui était vêtue comme une vieille prostituée Française, portait une minuscule robe léopard, des collants résilles et des bottes en cuir rouge. Sa mère choisissait toujours « Pute ». Et comme d'habitude, Hermione ne voulait même pas se pencher sur ce que cela impliquait.

Elle se regarda dans sa psyché et commença à regretter l'impulsion qui l'avait poussée à s'habiller comme un lapin Playboy^^. Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas. En fait, elle trouvait que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Le corset de satin noir lui faisait une taille de guêpe et mettait ses seins en valeur. D'ailleurs ces seins devaient être ceux d'une autre, certainement pas ceux d'Hermione Granger. Sa mère ajusta sa queue de lapin blanche et duveteuse et s'assura que les coutures au dos de ses collants noirs étaient bien droites.

- Quel dommage que John n'ait pas pu venir, dit Mme Granger. Il aurait pu être un jeune Hugh Hefner avec une veste de smoking.

- Sa compagnie l'a appelé pour un autre rendez-vous.

- Je commence à croire que ton petit-ami n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas croyable que nous ne l'ayons toujours pas rencontré après tous ces mois.

- Maman… Plaida Hermione.

Elle avait entendu ça un millier de fois.

- Très bien, très bien. Voilà tes oreilles, fit-elle en lui tendant la paire d'oreilles de lapin satinées.

- Merci, dit Hermione en posant le serre-tête au sommet de ses longues et souples boucles.

- Je dois aller remuer la sauce, ma catin. Mais ne t'avise pas de te changer. Si tu descends en nonne, maman devra te punir…

- Mon Dieu, maman ! Tais-toi !

Alors qu'Hermione boutonnait son col blanc ainsi que son nœud papillon et qu'elle mettait ses escarpins en cuir verni, elle pensa à Draco Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le Bal de Charité du Printemps en avril mais elle avait souvent pensé à cette nuit et en avait rêvé aussi. De son chuchotement près de son oreille, de ses doigts sur son bracelet, à quelques millimètres de sa peau nue. Il avait flirté avec elle. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle ressemblait à une nonne et d'investir dans des talons hauts. Traduction : elle était asexuée et petite. Ça avait amplement suffit à la sortir de sa zone de confort habituelle et à la transformer en sexy lapin des villes quand elle avait reçu l'invitation de sa mère – invitation couverte de croix et de traces de rouge à lèvre.

Hermione passa ses mains sur son élégant corset et se demanda ce que penserait Draco s'il la voyait ainsi vêtue. Est-ce qu'il la prendrait comme coup d'un soir ? C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là car elle dirait certainement oui s'il le lui proposait. Il était probablement dans son manoir, comptant ses Galions et coiffant ses cheveux. Hermione inspira profondément, arrangea sa queue une dernière fois et quitta la sécurité de sa chambre.

Au milieu d'une maison pleine de putes et de pasteurs, son costume de lapin attira néanmoins beaucoup d'attention. Probablement à cause de l'impressionnante poitrine qui n'était pas la sienne. Quand le voisin de toujours de ses parents, « oncle » Geoffrey pinça sa queue et déplaça sa main moite pour caresser son épaule, elle s'écarta et vascilla sur ses talons hauts. Elle tenta de se raccrocher, sans regarder, à n'importe quoi et ne réussit à le faire que contre un torse dur comme un roc. Deux mains fermes agrippèrent ses bras. Elle fixa une robe blanche avec des broderies d'or complexes.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Hermione frissonna. Elle connaissait cette voix et cette eau de Cologne. Et même si elle n'aurait jamais pensé être attirée pas Sa Sainteté le Pape, elle l'était. Désespérément.

Evidemment que Draco Malfoy _viendrait_ pratiquement habillé comme Dieu Tout-Puissant à une fête Putes et Pasteurs.

- Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? Grogna Hermione alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour le regarder.

Son habituelle et typique mèche balaya son front sous son grand chapeau de Pape.

- Hermione ? Dit-il.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, abasourdi, ses mains agrippant plus encore ses bras nus. Quelque chose étincela dans ses yeux alors qu'il la fixait. Son souffle s'accéléra. Quand son regard glissa sur sa poitrine, elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et sentit une de ses mains faire son chemin dans son dos pour l'attirer de façon possessive vers lui.

- Mon Dieu, dirent-ils en même temps.

- P'tite 'Mione ! Lança Oncle Geoffrey d'un ton alcoolisé.

Il sentait le porto et était habillé en proxénète, comme à son habitude, le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait ramené sur son crâne chauve et des chaînes en or brillaient contre sa chemise en polyester.

- Est-ce bien ce petit-ami dont nous avons entendu parler mais que personne n'a vu ? Demanda-t-il. Je commençais à me dire que tu l'avais inventé. Tu sais que le temps s'envole, vieille fille. Tic tac. Tic tac.

Alors que Geoffrey allait encore toucher son épaule, Draco se glissa entre eux et il regarda de haut l'homme plus âgé d'une fureur fondée et l'autorité divine d'un représentant de Dieu sur terre. Quand Draco parla, sa voix profonde et furieuse, Hermione se dit que la mer s'ouvrait en deux quelque part.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy et…

- Le Pape Draco 1er, interrompit Hermione en se plaçant devant Draco pour stopper toute confrontation, des Malfoy Français, un Pape vicieux, vraiment horrible. Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de John, Oncle Geoffrey.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Draco et trouva les siens fixés sur sa queue de lapin. Elle bougea ses fesses de façon à la remuer et ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens. Il rougit et elle lui sourit.

- John, voici Geoffrey Mulligan. Oncle Geoffrey est le voisin de mes parents. Il a essayé de me toucher d'une façon glauque et inappropriée depuis mes treize ans, et il aime résoudre des puzzles. John, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à Geoffrey, est mon petit-ami. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un pub un soir et nous avons couché ensemble dans le taxi qui nous ramenait. Deux fois, en vérité, car il y avait du trafic. Il est aussi numismate.

Oncle Geoffrey avait la même expression qu'un poisson mort sur l'étal du poissonnier : bouche grande ouverte. Draco assura son rôle avec aisance, glissant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attirant fermement à lui.

- Bonjour, M. Mulligan. Dit-il. Je vous saurais gré de cesser de tripoter ma charmante petite-amie. C'est mon travail, maintenant et je m'en charge extrêmement bien. Hermione, mon lapin…

- Lapine, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, ma lapine, tu voulais me montrer tous tes rubans et trophées dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, John, c'est par là.

Elle prit la main de Draco, afin qu'il n'ait aucune chance de mater ses fesses et sa queue de lapin et l'emmena à l'étage. Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre rapidement.

- Merci, Draco. Il est sans danger mais vraiment agaçant.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle fut brusquement arrachée de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Un petit cri embarrassant sortit de sa bouche alors que son monde basculait et elle agrippa le cou de Draco.

_Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit !_

Si elle n'était pas sur le point de paniquer, elle aurait pu rire de la scène qu'ils offraient : le Pape portant son lapin Playboy rougissant jusqu'à un lit dont les draps représentaient Albert Einstein.

- Draco, que…

Sans un avertissement, il la jeta sur le matelas et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Il resplendissait dans la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi : ses cheveux, ses robes et son chapeau étaient d'un blanc brillant.

- Regarde-moi, dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et cajola gentiment son crâne d'une main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de fondre sous ses caresses.

- Non, Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle s'obligea à le regarder dans ses yeux et fut stupéfaite du désir qu'elle y vit brûler.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'es plus avec John Cleaver, murmura-t-il. Dis-moi que tu es célibataire.

- Je… Je ne peux pas te parler de quoi que ce soit quand tu portes ce chapeau, répondit-elle.

Draco le retira et le jeta au sol. Il en fit de même avec son serre-tête à oreilles de lapin et le jeta lui aussi.

- Hermione…

Il se pencha vers elle, très près. Ils étaient à un centimètre de s'embrasser. A chacune de ses respirations, ses seins effleuraient son torse. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et elle souhaita pouvoir sentir son érection aussi. Mais il était toujours sur ses genoux. Elle voulait l'attirer à elle, se frotter contre lui et le faire gémir.

- Es-tu célibataire ? Répéta-t-il, sa voix tendue.

- Non, répondit-elle. John est à une réunion, une réunion à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper.

Draco grogna. Il laissa tomber sa tête au creux de son cou et elle l'entendit respirer comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ses cheveux, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'en retirer. Elle attendit, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse, même si c'était mal. Même si c'était contraire à tout ce qu'elle croyait.

Draco se retira de sa position en grognant et quitta le lit. Il alla jusqu'au coin le plus éloigné de la pièce et lutta pour se contenir, dos à elle et une main plaquée contre le mur.

- Accorde-moi une faveur, dit-il d'un ton sec. Assied-toi et enroule-toi dans une couverture ou je ne réponds plus de mes gestes !

- D'accord, dit-elle en s'enroulant dans un drap.

Elle se déplaça jusqu'au bout du lit et s'assit droite comme un i, comme lorsqu'elle était dans le bureau du Ministre.

- Voilà, c'est fait !

Draco se retourna, la regarda et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux mais ça suffira, dit-il avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce, s'arrêtant toutes les trente secondes ou étudiant un des trophées. Deuxième place, Granger ?

- J'avais une pneumonie ce printemps là. Et des rats qui ne voulaient rien savoir. Pourquoi es-tu là, Malfoy ?

- Harry m'a invité, mais ne pouvait pas venir finalement. Concernant des trucs d'Aurors à la con. Mais la vérité c'est… La vérité c'est que je voulais te voir. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu viendrais en nonne, continua-t-il avec un rire désabusé. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été surpris quand tu as atterrit dans mes bras dans un genre de costume de lapin sexy.

- Lapin Playboy, corrigea-t-elle.

- C'est moldu ?

- Oui.

- Joli.

- Normalement, je m'habille en nonne, admit Hermione. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit que des vêtements de ce genre étaient peu seyants. Cette personne m'a aussi dit d'investir dans des talons hauts, continua-t-elle en lui montrant ses nouvelles chaussures.

Draco les regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de ses trophées.

- Oui, elles sont terribles, dit-il sans les regarder de nouveau et elle encore moins. Elles le seront encore plus quand tu auras appris à marcher avec.

- Tout à fait, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je redescende, Granger, dit Draco en regardant la porte.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir. Je veux dire… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

- Cela va te sembler grossier mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois célibataire ou pas ? Je pensais que…

- Finis ta phrase, Granger.

- Je pensais que tu couchais avec n'importe qui.

- Et comment as-tu appris cela ?

- Dans les journaux.

- C'est sûr que ton expérience personnelle t'a prouvé que tu pouvais toujours croire la Gazette, dit-il à voix basse.

- Et par Liana, défia-t-elle. Tu as couché avec elle et tu ne l'as jamais rappelée.

Liana avait atterrit dans le bureau d'Hermione le lundi suivant le bal de charité, elle était resplendissante. Elle avait fait l'éloge des talents de Draco au lit, comment il l'avait léchée à des endroits que « personne n'avait léché auparavant » et comment il lui avait donné au moins dix-huit orgasmes. A sa grande honte, Hermione lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter, tous les moindres détails. Elle préférait se dire qu'il s'agissait de simples commérages. Mais elle savait que c'était plus que ça dès le départ et elle se sentit plus que débauchée quand sa culotte s'était retrouvée trempée au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait.

Hermione avait pensé aux prouesses sexuelles de Draco cet après-midi là (deux fois), ce soir là (trois fois) et encore plus encore dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Même quand Liana avait commencé à s'énerver puis à pleurer sur le fait que Draco ne la rappelait pas. Hermione y avait même pensé alors qu'elles vidaient un bac de glace au chocolat, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Bailey et qu'elles écrivaient une ballade intitulée « Tu n'es qu'un putain d'handicapé du sentiment, abruti ».

- J'ai bien couché avec Liana, dit Draco. Et je ne l'ai jamais rappelée. Comme je lui avais dit que je ne le ferais pas. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. J'avais été tout à fait clair à ce sujet.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, contra Hermione. Elle s'est morfondue pendant des semaines, des mois même.

Draco haussa les épaules et Hermione dut admettre que s'il lui avait vraiment dit ça, Liana était tout simplement une idiote d'avoir espéré quelque chose de plus.

- Et je vais être plus que clair avec toi, Hermione Granger, fit-il alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser son chapeau de Pape et ses oreilles de lapin. Je ne couche pas avec des femmes en couple, qu'elles soient mariée ou qu'elles aient un copain. Ou avec des femmes qui ont des femmes ou des copines. Quand bien même j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne suis _pas_ infidèle.

C'était donc vrai. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'hypothèses sur le pourquoi de l'annulation du mariage Malfoy-Parkinson, cinq ans plus tôt. Alors même que les rubans étaient noués sur les bouquets. Les rumeurs parlaient d'infidélité, les doigts pointaient d'ailleurs plus Pansy que Draco. Il avait été trompé.

- Voici Pansy Parkinson, murmura Hermione, Pansy est une Serpentarde qui aime le shopping et le snobisme. Elle est aussi une infidèle avérée.

Draco lui sourit mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

- Quelque chose comme ça, dit-il.

Il marcha jusqu'au lit et lui remit les oreilles de lapin. Fidèle à sa parole, il ne lui caressa même pas les cheveux alors qu'il ajustait chaque oreille et se recula une fois satisfait. Au moment où il allait remettre son chapeau, il s'arrêta.

- Granger, fit-il tranquillement. Je reconnais un trompeur quand j'en vois un. Des réunions qu'on ne peut pas éviter, des voyages pour le travail, du travail tard le soir, les weekends ailleurs.

Hermione se raidit, associant cette posture à quelque chose de défensif. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné les heures supplémentaires de John à Draco, comme les weekends réservés au travail deux fois par mois, ceux pour ancrer l'esprit d'équipe. John et elle n'avaient pas fais l'amour depuis cinq semaines. Il était trop fatigué après avoir travaillé quatorze heures d'affilée. Et elle ne voulait même pas songer à ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Elle détestait se sentir ridicule.

- Ne projette pas les défauts de Pansy sur mon petit-ami, dit-elle froidement.

- Bien. Répond juste à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

Il agrippa le bout du drap dans lequel elle était enroulée et l'en sortit lentement, jusqu'à ce que son costume de lapin soit exposé. Hermione croisa les jambes et résista à l'envie de cacher son décolleté.

- T'a-t-il vue dans ce costume sans que ça ne lui donne envie de te faire l'amour ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle _avait_ défilé devant John dans cet accoutrement. Il l'avait aidée à le fermer mais ils n'avaient pas fais l'amour. Mal au crâne. Parce qu'il était nerveux avant de présenter ce projet crucial.

Quand Draco parla de nouveau, ses paroles ressemblèrent à une promesse.

- Si tu étais mienne, Hermione, rien sur Terre ne m'aurait empêché de te faire l'amour toute la nuit si je t'avais vue dans ce sexy costume de lapine.

Sur ces mots, Draco remit son chapeau de Pape et laissa derrière lui une Hermione le souffle coupé, confuse et remplie de désir, assise sur son lit d'enfance.

* * *

**Le Bal de Charité d'Automne du Ministère**

**Au bénéfice de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques**

**13 Septembre 2008**

- Harry Potter, voici Glemynestra Fane. Dit Hermione. Glemynestra est une toute nouvelle grand-mère et a cultivé des navets de compétition quand elle était adolescente. Harry est un Auror et est apparu sur sa quatrième carte Chocogrenouille cette année.

Dix minutes plus tard, Glemynestra partit vers le buffet. Les deux amis reprirent alors leur conversation quand Hermione annonça :

- J'ai décidé de ne pas m'avouer vaincue face à un con et à un phasme Américain.

- Félicitations, répondit Harry. Je sais que le con est ton ex infidèle mais c'est quoi un phasme américain ?

- La salope avec qui il m'a trompée. Américaine. Grande. Très, très mince. Un phasme américain.

- Je vois. Mais je pensais que tu avais déjà oublié tout ça, tu sais, mentalement.

- C'est en cours, dit Hermione en buvant une gorgée de chardonnay.

La première partie du processus avait été de cesser le déni. Malfoy lui avait ouvert les yeux le jour de la fête Putes et Pasteurs mais elle les avait refermé quand elle avait accepté les excuses de John. Elle n'avait pas été capable de se défausser de ses illusions tant qu'elle n'était pas prête à admettre qu'elle avait échoué et à mettre à jour ses mensonges. La seconde partie du processus avait été une séparation et le partage de leurs biens. Cette étape avait été simple puisqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble environ six mois. Il lui avait redonné les livres qu'il lui avait empruntés, leurs couvertures tâchées par des auréoles causées par des tasses de café. Elle lui avait redonné trois t-shirts, du gel et sa brosse à dents électrique, laquelle avait fait un tour dans la litière de Pattenrond le soir précédent. La troisième étape impliqua du chocolat et de l'alcool. La quatrième de la salade sans rien et de l'exercice. Ce qui l'avait amenée à ce soir.

Etape cinq : Réellement passer à autre chose en étant sacrément bien gaulée.

Hermione regarda son reflet dans l'un des miroirs et sourit. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une nonne chic portant des micros talons. Pas plus qu'elle ressemblait à un sexy lapin avec une queue de coton. Mais, avec un peu d'aide de Parvati, elle était vraiment magnifique, si elle se l'avouait. Ses cheveux retombaient un une artistique cascade de boucles brunes depuis le sommet de son crâne où ils étaient attachés. Ses yeux charbonneux. Sa robe était un fourreau de soie rouge, ses talons hauts _et_ elle savait marcher avec.

Sept introductions plus tard entre Harry et d'autres, Hermione l'abandonna en faisant une boucle pour éviter tous ceux attirés par la célébrité de son ami. Alors qu'elle faisait un large détour par la piste de danse, elle _le_ vit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il avait laissé tomber l'habit papal pour porter de nouveau d'élégantes robes noires. Il était sublime, ses cheveux pâles parfaits. Des blondes parfaites l'entouraient, exactement comme Hugh Hefner. Ces pauvres, adorables et petits lapins n'avaient aucune chance contre Hermione Granger.

Elle avala son vin d'une traite, tourna sur ses talons et avança jusqu'à lui en ligne droite. Elle était vaguement consciente que la foule s'écartait pour la laisser passer, craintifs face à sa détermination. Draco la vit et cessa de bouger, son choc visible un instant avant que son masque habituel ne reprenne place.

- Granger, dit-il laconiquement.

- Malfoy. Ne vas-tu pas me présenter à tes amies ?

- Certainement, fit-il en faisant laconiquement tourbillonner le Whisky Pur-Feu contenu dans son verre. Ce sont de superbes triplées, comme tu peux le voir. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir correctement de qui à tel prénom donc j'appelle toujours celle de droite Erin.

- Je suis Liskin, dit celle de droite.

- Et celle à gauche Liskin.

- Je suis Erin, dit celle-ci.

- Ah. Donc celle du milieu doit vraiment être Loren, déclara Draco. Une de bonne, je devrais plutôt dire une de correcte.

- Pathétique, dit Hermione en secouant sa tête.

Elle sentit une de ses boucles s'échapper de son épingle pour se poser doucement sur son épaule. Draco la contempla un instant avant de boire une grosse gorgée de son whisky et de continuer.

- Collectivement, les filles viennent d'Irlande. Elles sont mannequins lingerie, aime le hippity-hop moldu et, si Merlin le veut bien, réchaufferont toutes mon lit ce soir. Je prévois bien sûr de leur dire que je ne les rappellerai pas, ni collectivement ni individuellement.

- Bien… dit Loren offensée.

- Les filles, voici Hermione Granger, continua Draco. Elle est une célèbre héroïne de guerre et a reçu un Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Elle s'habille occasionnellement en lapin sexy et est en couple avec un branleur qui la trompe sans aucune honte. Elle aime aussi tricoter.

Draco finit son verre et fit signe au serveur qu'il lui en serve un autre. Hermione se rendit compte que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il serait bourré en plus d'être en colère.

- Tu as tort, dit-elle. John ne me trompe pas.

- Tu es aveugle, Granger.

- Il ne me trompe pas. Plus maintenant.

Draco était suffisamment sobre pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il baissa son regard vers elle, ses yeux gris clairs et affutés.

- Explique.

- Tu avais raison. Je l'ai largué. Je suis célibataire.

- Célibataire ?

- Pour le moment, taquina-t-elle.

- Oh non, Granger, gronda-t-il.

S'il essayait d'être menaçant, il perdait car l'espoir et la joie se voyaient sans difficulté sur son visage. Liskin les regarda l'un et l'autre et sourit.

- Draco, dit la triplée. Pourquoi ne nous représenterais pas Hermione une nouvelle fois ? Parce que la première était tout simplement merdique.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il doucement avant de racler sa gorge.

Il tendit son verre à Erin et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Voici Hermione Granger, commença-t-il en regardant le sol. C'est une héroïne de guerre et la femme la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais connu. Elle est douée en tout et généreuse et c'est la sorcière la plus douée de cette époque. Ou de n'importe quelle époque en vérité. J'étais cruel envers elle quand nous étions gamins. Je la traitais de toutes sortes d'horribles choses. Je veux la supplier de me pardonner de l'avoir blessée. C'est moi qui ai mal maintenant et je le mérite. Je la veux tellement que j'en souffre.

Quand il eut dit cela, Draco ferma les yeux et fit une pause. Quand il les rouvrit, il la regarda une seconde avant de fixer de nouveau le sol, son visage rougissant.

- Mais elle n'est pas parfaite, dit-il rapidement. Personne n'est parfait. Elle ne sait pas voler et elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, ce qui est ridicule. Et elle a cet espèce d'horrible Fléreur qui ressemble à du caramel vomi.

- Hey ! S'écria Hermione.

- C'est le cas, rétorqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et tu as ces idées bizarres sur les elfes de maison. Et tu es têtue comme un âne. Mais ce que j'essaie de dire, de façon décousue… C'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime depuis des années et j'avais peur de te le dire. Ou je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Mais maintenant que je peux, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur. Je veux te dire que je t'aime. Comme tu es.

Hermione fixa Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle s'était attendu à du sexe– le genre merveilleux et qu'on n'oublie pas – avec la possibilité que Draco soit clair quant au fait qu'il ne la rappellerait pas. Au mieux, elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à une demande de pardon, à un aveu d'amour et de dévotion. Au surprenant cadeau que représentait le cœur de Draco. Le même espoir et la même joie qui avaient éclairé le visage de Draco plus tôt firent leur apparition en elle, chauds et brillants. Attendants.

- Elle est aussi franchement sublime en rouge et aime lire, ajouta Draco nonchalamment.

Mais Hermione pouvait entendre sa voix trembler. Son silence le terrifiait. La seconde d'après, impulsive mais certaine du résultat, elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, et elle l'embrassa.

Trop stupéfait pour bouger, Draco la tint simplement contre lui pendant un instant. Puis, il gémit et se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui. Sa main s'enfonça dans ses cheveux, dérangeant les épingles, alors que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche. L'éclat chaleureux qui était à l'intérieur d'Hermione explosa et devint un feu chaud et ardent qui se déversa dans tout son corps. Elle se cambra et se pressa contre l'érection de Draco, lui arrachant un soupir.

- Merlin, Hermione, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

- Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps, Draco.

- Je te veux tellement.

- Moi aussi. N'arrête pas de me toucher.

Ils échangèrent des mots passionnés entre chaque baiser alors que l'intégralité des invités les regardait d'une façon hébétée mais néanmoins voyeuriste. Tous, à l'exception d'Harry Potter qui avait un grand sourire car il avait tout prévu : A- Demander à Draco de l'accompagner à la fête Putes et Pasteurs et B- Ne pas y aller. Un plan brillant.

Quand une des larges mains de Draco souleva un des genoux d'Hermione et se glissa sous la soie rouge à la recherche de sa minuscule culotte qu'elle portait, elle se rendit compte qu'au rythme où allaient les choses, ils feraient mieux de trouver une chambre.

- Draco, haleta Hermione, je suis tout à fait partante pour faire ça contre un mur. Mais peut-être pas ici, au beau milieu d'une collecte de fonds. N'y a-t-il pas quelques murs au Manoir ?

- Oui, à peu près quatre cents et quelques lits et canapés et tapis et balançoires. Accroche-toi, mon cœur, chuchota-t-il.

Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus collés que présentement.

- Bonne nuit, dit Liskin.

- Faites bien l'amour, ajouta Erin.

- Plusieurs fois, rajouta Loren.

- Merci, ce sera le cas. Dit cordialement Hermione. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontrées.

Juste avant que Draco ne les fasse apparaître, elle agrippa son petit sac qu'elle avait charmé. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas perdre le sexy costume de lapine. Pas quand son nouveau petit-ami avait une promesse à tenir.

**FIN**

* * *

***C'est le joli nom pour les coquillages de base que vous ramassez à la mer ^^ Je ne connaissais pas non plus, chez moi un coquillage est un coquillage D**

**Certaines de ces phrases en VO étaient directement tirées de Bridget Jones mais vu que j'ai traduit ça sans me référer au livre ou aux textes du film… Bah disons que toute phrase reconnaissable de l'univers de Bridget Jones (le film ou le livre d'Helen Fielding) ne sont pas à moi mais aux personnes concernées. Idem pour la phrase « Faites bien l'amour » qui vient de Firefly (en anglais « Have good sex »).**

* * *

**Voilà ! ^^**

**Louez Viviiiiiiiiiin qui a corrigé de la guimauve alors que ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé ! La pauvre...**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Parce que si la trad vous plait et si les auteurs que j'ai en tête le veulent bien, je continuerai bien... Les deux que j'ai en tête sont :**

**- Ten too many de **RobinL** qui est une "marriage law" qui porte bien son nom puisqu'Hermione se retrouve avec 10 maris et quels maris... Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous invite à la lire.**

**- The Sorting de **KathSilver** que l'on peut considérer comme une suite possible et probable de ce qui a pu se passer après la Bataille de Poudlard. Malheureusement la fic n'est pas finie et l'auteur ne poste que rarement... **

**Selon vos avis, je contacterai l'auteur en question pour lui demander la permission ^^**

**En attendant, **

**xoxo**


End file.
